


More Than A Pulse

by BonzoKepzzig



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonzoKepzzig/pseuds/BonzoKepzzig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Doctor finds Ruby Dayvis on a rooftop in the aftermath of the battle of Canary Wharf he brings her along to ward of the new treath against London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction in this form so please let me know what you think and if I should continue writing! The story is already mapped out since it's originally a screenplay I wrote for a school project. And please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes, English is not my native language!

The complex feeling of heartbreak is not something that The Doctor often experienced. The complex feeling of complete and utter sorrow and loss is something that both he and perhaps the majority of the universe get to experience at least once in their life. That complex feeling will however get a lot more complex if the loss and sorrow and heartbreak is directly connected with the emotional trauma that is war and even an alien invasion in a world were aliens before only were half a fantasy.

 

So you can perhaps imagine that at the time when The Doctor just had said goodbye to the woman who for so long had been his one and only friend, his view of the universe wasn’t that bright. In fact I would argue that if he would stand on a rooftop looking down, seeing a London destroyed by the very same Daleks that took his beloved Rose from him, and be unable to see any reason not to take on step forward, he would simply and sadly embrace his chosen destiny. 

 

Nevertheless, when he returned to London to see the broken city with those exact thoughts in his head, he found something that would not only rid those feelings from his mind, for a while at least, but he would also meet someone who to his astonishment knew as close to exactly how he, the last of the Time lords, felt as a human possibly can come. That someone was Ruby Dayvis.

 

This yet unmade friend of his was a young woman in love, along with other things, with 60s rock´n´roll, not exercising, tea, Pringles and books. A woman who despite the fact of her never having met the Doctor had had her life completely altered, some might say destroyed, by events that could be directly linked to him.

 

She lived in London, her family and friends all lived there as well, that until the day of the battle of Canary Wharf. Ruby had lived her life like most people live their lives, normally, with good days, bad days, obsessions and nostalgia, birthdays, death days and Sunday night dinners at her mom’s house. However all this ended when everyone she ever loved was exterminated at a moment’s notice right in front of her eyes. And thus, suddenly, she was alone, just as the heartbroken Time lord who didn’t know if he ever wanted to feel again.

 

However this is not the story of how one ordinary young woman left her old life behind to fly away with a mysterious stranger, because that story has already been told. This is the story of Ruby and her encounter with the Doctor and I’m sure that a similar story has been told before, but in my opinion it is worth to be told again. This is a story about defining life and defining living as something more than a pulse.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that this is just the prolog. It's just to give the background information and stuff like that so this kind of writing is not how the whole story will be written, unless you want it to be!
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me if you like it and what you liked and if you didn't like it and why!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
